Born of Darkness
by Dawn's Chilling in the TARDIS
Summary: They were only children. Lonely, playful children. When Alex Kindle goes to join the crew at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, she discovers just how dangerous it is to just know some things (rated T because it's FNAF. I will be updating every Friday (unless I forget :P))
1. Chapter 1

I am dead. I am dead. I am soooo dead. Foxy found me. He's going to kill me. I'm going to be stuffed in a suit and killed by the wires and beams. Why had I not listened and got my skinny little butt out of there? Hot, salty tears ran down my face, stinging my eyes

"Why are you crying?" Came a light, childish voice. I looked up and realised it was Foxy who was speaking.

"I- I thought you were going to kill me," I reply, holding up a metal beam in case Foxy goes haywire.

"Why would I do that? I just want to play. I'm so lonely in Pirates Cove. No ones wanted to play with me since 1987," the reddish fox laments.

"B-but the night guard murders, the screeching from the security footage, the banging on the doors from last night?"

"I just wanted you to let me in. I never killed anyone. Neither did Chica or Bonnie. It was always Freddy,"

"But-" I was cut off as a light tingling was heard in the left corridor. "Toreader's March," I squeaked, eyes widening.

It was hard to tell, but I'm pretty sure Foxy got creeped out as well. "Follow me," he said, voice toned down to a whisper.

I followed, through the pizzeria into Pirate's Cove. I heard footsteps and Toreader's March playing again. The song slowly got softer as Freddy moved further away. When it finally stopped I breathed a sigh of relief.

"He's gone," I reported, smiling at Foxy "what now?"

"Now? Now we go meet up with Chica and Bonnie," Foxy answered, grabbing my hand. We ran quickly to the kitchen, where Chica was waiting for us. Soon after, Bonnie followed.

"Who's she?" Asked a rebellious voice from Chica's costume.

"I'm Alex. I'm the new night watchman. Or watchwoman. Hey Chica. Hi Bonnie," I beamed at the two new anamatronics.

"So, any new ideas. Who was sent to shadow him?" Asked Foxy, who apparently led the group.

"I did," Bonnie said, speaking up for the first time. His voice was innocent, but didn't have the same high curiosity to it. "No difference. He's started playing Toreader's March a lot more. I can't tell whether that means he's getting closer to the watchman, or he's just going crazy."

"He's going crazy. I hear his song and I go have a look at him and he's backstage," I piped up, joining in the conversation.

The anamatronics stared at me.

"How do you know that?" Chica asked, most traces of rebellion gone.

"Security camera. All of them except the one in the kitchen work. Like right now Freddy's-" I searched the floor "Right next to the stage in the dining hall."

"Impressive. Hey, Alex?" Asked Chica

"Yeah?" I asked, nervous.

"We want you on our team. We're gonna take down Freddy." Chica announced.

**Okay so, my theory (which is very popular from what I can tell) is that the anamatronics are the ghosts of the kids who were lured away and dissapearing were killed by being stuffed in the suits. I've named all the kids and everything!**

**Lillian 'Chica' Delrayo- 14**

**Frederick 'Freddy' O'Sullavan- 8**

**Benjamin 'Bonnie' O'Sullavan- 10**

**Fokisi 'Foxy' Arnolds- 6**

**Serena 'Blondie' Kindle- 12**

**So yeah. What do you think? I just noticed that the two oldest are both female. Huh. **


	2. Chapter 2

I sat at the desk, feet on the table. Going through the checklist, I smiled as I watched, the four Anamatronics in position.

Chica turned her head, ready for the next shift.

I stood up, heading to Pirate's cove. "Foxy!" I called, carrying a reddish suit in my backpack.

"Alex? Is that you?" He asked.

"Yeah," I smiled, pulling back the curtain "I've got a present for you." I pull out the suit, showing it to Foxy. "What do you think?"

"I love it!" Foxy said, pulling off his old suit. His endoskeleton was kinda creepy, but it was hidden once again soon.

Checking how it fit, I nodded. "Looks great." I pulled out my phone, snapping a quick picture of Foxy and sending it to my friend, Abigail. "Bought Foxy a new suit. Wat do u think?" I texted, putting my phone away. "You're on Duty tonight, Right?" I ask, putting my phone away.

On my way back to the office, I stopped by the kitchen. Chica loves this place, and I know why. It's very homey, and old-fashioned. I know it like the back of my hand. Long bench, big ovens, And that big box. I wonder what it does. It's about a metre cubes, and has coloured stripes on it.

"Yeah," He says, Wandering off to go find Freddy. I head back to the office, checking my phone as I did. Abigail asking what the endoskeleton looked like and how it worked.

"Alex?" Came a voice, not unlike Bonnie's

"Hey B," I said, not looking up "How's Chica?"

"Alex?" Bonnie asked again, louder. Something was wrong. His voice was too deep.

"What?" I asked, still not looking up.

"I'm not Bonnie."

Terrified, I spun around, seeing Freddy towering over me. He reached out to grab me, eyebrows up, like he was smiling.

A flash of purple, and I was safe. I sighed in relief, until I realised who was saving me "Bonnie!" I yelled out, terrified.

"Just go!" Bonnie called, sounding like he was panting.

I ran, though the store. I burst out the front door, into the pouring rain. It soaked into my golden hair, and ran down my back. I fell to my knees, panting. Freddy can't reach me here. Numbly, I heard a beeping. My watch was over.

Fifteen minutes later, I heard a car pull up. I was soaked, and Bonnie was locked in a fight with the enemy.

"Alex?" Abigail, who was working the day shift, called.

"Bonnie," I cried, looking around "Abi! We need to save Bonnie!" I scream, running back inside. I ran around the establishment, screaming for the violet rabbit. "Bonnie!"

Finally, I saw him. Standing at the stage, like nothing happened. I ran up to him, throwing my arms around his fabric body. It wasn't padded, and his endoskeleton poked into me, but I didn't care. Bonnie was safe.

And that's all that mattered.

**Boo! There you go. Another chapter. I'll be honest, this game almost ruined my life. It messed up my sleeping patterns, and just all-around terrified me. New character! Abigail's actually really important to the story. Keep an eye on her.**

**QOTD: Who, in your opinion, is the scariest anamatronic in either game?**

**Dawn: Either the Puppet or Bonnie in the second game. That face... *shudders***

**Black Blur: GF, puppet and Mangle are all tied.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Friends, friends, let's be friends! Friendy Friendy Friendy Friends!" Freddy's voice echoed throughout the Party Room. I glared at him, taking another peek at Bonnie. His arm hung oddly at his side, still playing his bright orange guitar.

"Alex!" Abigail towards me, wrapping me up in a bear hug "You need to get some sleep! It's not good for you to stay up half the night and Come visit me!"

"I'll sleep when I'm dead," I argue. And it's true. I'll never sleep again. Freddy's ruined my chances of ever sleeping well. Those eyes. I'll never forget those eyes.

"Well, while you're here, help me give cake to these kids."

"Okay, I'll go get it," I start towards the kitchen

_Save him_

Freddy flashed across my vision, making me start and leap back

_Help them_

Chica, Bonnie and Foxy zoom across my vision in rapid succession, then three kids. A teenage girl with long blonde hair and Clear, intelligent blue eyes; a dark haired boy with brown eyes, and a red-haired, green eyed six-year-old.

_Save them_

_"_No!" I scream as people I love appear. My mother and father. My Brother, Jack. Abigail. Foxy, Chica and Bonnie.

I fell to my knees as voices and people appeared in my mind. Their faces slowly change, becoming angry, then scared. The face finally become pale, waxy. Dead, glassy eyes stared at me.

"Stop! I can't! I can't!" I screamed at the voice "I can't!"

"Alex! Are you alright?"

Immediately the voice, and the images stop. I stand up, holding myself against a table. "I'm fine. Go get the cake," I smile weakly. Everyone's staring at me. Even the anamatronics. I walk over to the Pirates Cove and crawled behind the Violet curtain.

"Foxy?" I ask, sitting down.

"What is it Alex?" He asked, sitting down with me.

"Who are you?" I ask, anger tinging my voice

"I'm Foxy!" His cheerful pre-recorded script took over "I'm the most Scurvy sea-matey on the hig- "

"No. I'm not talking about now. I'm talking about before you were an anamatronic."

He froze, standing up "Alex, I'm Foxy the Pirate. That's who I am now. You-you stay out of my business." His voice was cold, angry.

I backed away, eyes wide. I immediately crashed into a man standing behind from me, wearing a business suit.

"Alex," he said, smiling at me "Can you come with me?"

"Why?" I ask, terrified.

"You need to go hospital. You're sick."

"I'm fine. What are you talking about?"

"What happened earlier?"

"I-" I faltered, thinking "I'm Clairvoyant. I can see the future," I explain, thinking quickly.

"Really?" He didn't look impressed.

Two people materialised behind me, grabbing my arm.

"Mike will be taking over from you until you're better."

I saw Mike, brown eyes and blue eyes. He looked nervous. His eyes widened, and I know he had another shot.

"Mike! Mike, it's me! Tell them! I'm not nuts! Tell them!"

"You know her?" He asked Mike, who shook his head.

They started pulling at my arms, dragging me towards the entrance. I took a breath, ready for my final plea "Mike! You remember me, don't you? It's me! Mike! Mike, it's me!"

**QOTD: If you were an animal, what would you be?**

**Dawn: I would totally be a Hawk, or an Eagle.**

**Black Blur: (YES THIS COUNTS)**

**CYBERTRONIAN ALL THE WAY!**

**(Humans are animals and are the top species on earth, and cybertronians are the top species on cybertron and cybertron does have animals... Just metallic ones... So cybertronians are animals technically... If you don't count this dragon FTW)**

**Dawn:... Seriously?**


End file.
